Scène à l'italienne
by julielal
Summary: Les chevaliers de la table ronde manquent d'une petite lueur dans l'oeil, pendant qu'un phénix papote épées et exorcisme avec des costumiers, et que l'on discute champignons non-musicaux. Cadeau pour Felisoph, en collaboration avec Archea. OS.


Pour Sophie Jolie, une petite ballade à travers quelques uns de ses univers. Joyeux Noël encore, Feli !

Merci encore à Archea pour le coup de main, tu es une crème. Aux oeufs, même, et à Ally Ashes pour m'avoir permis de me remettre un peu à mon clavier.

Cette fic est un cross-over entre HP, papotus_sempra, Kaamelott et Pulp Fiction. Il est possible qu'on ne comprenne pas grand-chose si l'on ne connaît pas l'un des quatre (quoiqu'Archea s'est admirablement débrouillée pour écrire sans avoir vu ni Kaamelott ni Pulp Fiction).

_

* * *

Sophie Jolie se trouva soudain devant un bien étrange spectacle…_

Autour d'une massive table en bois, parfaitement ronde, des hommes en armure étincelante se tenaient assis dans un silence solennel.

Puis, un grand cri aigu et le fracas de métal provoqué par un chevalier grimpant précipitamment sur la table tuèrent légèrement l'ambiance.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, seigneur Bohort ?" demanda le roi Arthur d'une voix lasse. Le chevalier haut perché prit un air coupable et redescendit lentement sur son siège.

"Pardonnez-moi, sire, j'ai cru voir une souris."

Le silence retomba, franchement moqueur cette fois. Léodagan se contenta pour une fois de lever les yeux au plafond. L'atmosphère gagnant lentement mais sûrement l'épaisseur d'une bonne faisselle, Perceval décida d'injecter son petit grain de bon sens maison.

"Chez moi au Pays de Galles, les souris on les tuait à coups de navet. C'est une technique à mon père."

Tous les chevaliers tournèrent vers lui un regard perplexe, sauf Karadoc, qui lui était totalement scandalisé que l'on puisse faire subir un sort pareil à un navet parfaitement comestible. Perceval se sentit obligé d'élaborer :

"Mais après fallait pas les manger, à cause des poils qui restaient collés dess-"

"Bien !" interrompit Arthur au soulagement général. "On va commencer la réunion. Le programme du jour, Père Blaise ?"

"Il faut faire le point sur l'avancée de la quête du Graal, sire."

"Quelle avancée ? On ne trouve rien nulle part."

"Ce sera une réunion un peu plus courte que d'habitude, sire." Le roi sentit une migraine rassembler ses forces avant l'assaut derrière ses yeux.

"Si je puis me permettre, on a toujours pas parlé du budget pour les trois trébuchets de la côte oue-" commença Léodagan, sentant une brèche s'ouvrir.

"Vous, la ferme. J'ai déjà dit non," répliqua Arthur, dont le coin gauche de la bouche commençait à s'agiter d'un petit tic.

"N'empêche qu'avec l'armement de tapette qu'on a, c'est pas étonnant qu'on le trouve pas, le Graal," marmonna le roi de Carmélide, vexé.

"On a pas besoin d'armes quand on sait exploiter son environnement," répondit Karadoc avec un air supérieur qui donna envie à la majorité de l'assembler de le frapper.

"Ouais," surenchérit Perceval, heureux de se trouver en terrain familier, "Prenez un fenouil, par exemple-"

"On s'éloigne du sujet, il me semble," dit Calogrenan. Le point lui semblait important.

"Non, mais attendez que j'explique, c'est intéressant. Si vous le prenez par la partie boulière, vous pouvez-"

"Vous la foutre dans la gueule, ça devrait vous faire taire," acheva Léodagan. "Et puis en prime vous pourrez vous faire une petite soupe, avec des champignons, en plus de soulager tout le monde ce sera parfait sur le plan nutritionnel."

Karadoc et Perceval échangèrent un regard. "Ouais, c'est pas faux."

Arthur se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Allô, le Graal ?" rappela Calogrenan.

"Non mais attend, on discute là," répondit Karadoc sur le ton le plus raisonnable du monde.

Arthur laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

"On peut jamais rien dire ici. Franchement, à force, on en a gros," déclara Perceval avec grand sérieux.

"Ouais. Tout ça parce que je sais jamais par quel bout prendre mon épée, personne me donne de respect," élabora Karadoc.

"Si on ne vous respecte pas c'est parce que vous êtes une paire de glandus, c'est quand même simple à comprendre," s'exclama Léodagan.

"Il a raison. Franchement, vous vous rappelez quand on les a envoyés chercher des trompettes de la mort pour le dîner à notre dernière campagne et qu'ils sont revenus quatre jours plus tard avec un cor de chasse parce qu'ils avaient pas trouvé de trompette ?" dit Galessin.

« C'est de notre faute aussi, on le sait qu'il faut rien leur confier. On aurait dû s'en douter, qu'ils foutraient la mission en l'air. On a l'habitude. » dit Calogrenan.

« On se sent des vocations d'avocat du diable ? » demanda Léodagan, sourcils levés.

« Non, mais sachant qu'à la campagne précédente ils avaient foutu le feu au camp en voulant griller des saucisses dans leur tente, on aurait pu le voir venir. C'est tout ce que j'en dis, moi. » Cette réponse sembla faire le consensus.

« C'est la faute de la tente ! » se défendit Karadoc. « Cette toile, ça prend comme un pet aussi, on peut pas nous blâmer _nous_, franchement. »

Arthur se redressa. Une bosse commençait à se former là où son front avait frappé la table. "Ok, j'en ai marre."

"Quoi ?" demanda le Père Blaise.

"J'en ai marre. Ca suffit, c'est fini. La réunion est terminée, foutez-moi le camp." Personne ne réagit. "Allez, dehors ! Je veux plus vous voir ! S'il y en a encore un dans mon champ de vision dans dix secondes, je le renvoie faire des compotes chez sa mémé !"

_"Le pauvre," se lamenta Sophie Jolie. Puis un grand oiseau rouge et or déboula dans la pièce, l'air très en pétard, et Sophie leva bien haut les sourcils._

"Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est très mauvais !" vitupéra l'oiseau. "La première est dans deux semaines et aucun de vous n'est dans le personnage !"

Les fiers chevaliers baissèrent les yeux et marmonnèrent "Pardon, m'sieur Fumseck."

"Toi, Marcellus. Le roi Arthur est un homme fatigué et amer : tu dois beaucoup plus froncer les sourcils. Fronce voir? Non, on croirait que t'as une poussière dans l'œil. Tu te rappelles le professeur Snape devant ses anneaux, pendant la Coupe? Trop loin? Bon. Tu te rappelles le professeur Snape quand il vous a rendu les parchemins de l'interro surprise sur les vertus diurétiques du Felix Felicis? Voilà, tu y es. Et vous deux, Vincent et Jules : vous devez plus vous appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Karadoc et Perceval sont un duo comique basé sur les frères Marx, vous devez fonctionner en tandem !" L'oiseau fit volte-face et pointa une aile accusatrice. "Et toi, Butch! Plus sanguinaire, ton Léodagan ! Montre les dents, mord que diable ! Vous êtes censés être soudés autour de la quête du Graal, alors je veux voir des étoiles dans vos yeux rien qu'en entendant le mot, c'est compris ?" Hochements de tête. "Bien. Vous allez travailler là-dessus avec le professeur Londubat pendant que je retourne persuader Regulus de prendre le rôle de la Dame du Lac. Allez, zou !"

L'oiseau se tourna vers les coulisses, où un sorcier – _beau brun d'homme_, _se dit Sophie Jolie_ - tenait une robe à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'une femme portant d'épaisses lunettes et son propre poids en châles et autre bracelets installait des grelots au-dessus de l'ourlet.

"Hey, Sirius ! Il est toujours à la tour d'astronomie, ton frangin ?"

"Oui, mais il dit de te dire que si tu revenais il ferait venir un exorciste lui-même."

"Quelle chochotte, franchement. On lui demande pourtant pas grand-chose."

"Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas le rôle à un autre fantôme ?"

"Le Baron Sanglant a refusé, la Dame Grise dit qu'elle n'entrera pas dans une Représentation Patriarcale de l'Eternel Féminin où la Femme Cède Le Pouvoir Phallique à l'Homme, et Mimi Geignarde est moche."

"Tu peux toujours demander à Sevy," intervint la femme avec enthousiasme. Il y eut un silence perplexe.

"Merci, Bibille, j'y songerai. Côté accessoires, on est raccord ?"

« On le serait si Snape voulait bien nous refiler l'épée de Gryffondor pour Excalibur », dit le beau brun avec une pointe d'exaspération. « La fausse, évidemment. Mais il dit qu'il ne se rappelle plus où il l'a rangée après que Ron Weasley a repêché la vraie, et la vraie, Albus ne veut pas nous la prêter. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès rien que pour m'embêter. »

« Albus? »

« Non, Snape. »

« Moi je pourrais lui demander, » dit la femme avec espoir. « Il ne me l'a jamais montrée, à moi, son épée, Sevy... »

_Entre temps, Fumseck était descendu de la scène - car maintenant Sophie Jolie pouvait le voir, la Table Ronde se trouvait sur une scène. Un décor de papier mâché et de draps. Tout avait eu pourtant l'air si vrai… Fumseck se tourna brièvement vers elle et susurra "Magie" avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de s'envoler par une fenêtre._

_Sophie suivit le groupe de chevaliers, qui à bien y regarder, se révélaient être des adolescents parvenus à divers stades d'acné et emmitouflés dans ce qui semblait être des casseroles recyclées, jusqu'à un homme encore jeune, à l'air à la fois timide et jovial tenant un coffre sous le bras._

"Bonjour les enfants !" lança l'homme à la cantonade. Un "Bon-jour pro-fe-sseur Lon-du-baaat !" collégial lui répondit.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu un atelier pour vous." Le professeur posa le coffre de bois sur une table. "Je l'ai baptisé : l'émerveillement en trois étapes faciles. Première étape, on ouvre bien grand les yeux."

Obéissants, les acteurs en herbe écarquillèrent les yeux jusqu'à ressembler à des poissons sous amphétamines.

"Bien, très bien. Pensez tout de même à ciller de temps à autre, autrement Madame Pomfresh n'a pas fini de me courir après cuvette au poing. Deuxième étape, les mains sur les joues."

Les élèves plaquèrent leurs mains sur les joues, ou le cas échéant sur le bord du casque, les yeux toujours bien grands ouverts. Le dénommé Marcellus parvint à se gifler relativement fort.

"Parfait ! Et enfin, le 'Ooooh'. La bouche bien ronde et bien ouverte. Tous ensemble : Oooooh !"

Le résultat aurait pû être qualifié de dissonant par un sourd particulièrement poli, mais le bon professeur sembla absolument ravi.

"Très bien, à présent essayons," il se tourna vers le coffre," avec le Graal." _Il souleva le couvercle, et Sophie put voir une lumière dorée mystérieuse se répandre._

_Le 'Oooooh' fut cette fois bien plus convainquant. Un silence émerveillé s'installa pendant que Sophie Jolie s'étirait le cou en vain pour apercevoir le contenu du coffre. Puis le professeur frappa dans ses mains, l'air réjoui, et s'exclama :_

"Impeccable ! " Sautillant légèrement sur place, il poursuivit. "La représentation de cette année restera dans les annales de Poudlard ! Bien, je vous laisse y aller pour aujourd'hui, mais surtout n'oubliez pas de m'amener votre mot de remerciement pour Lady Malfoy. C'est elle qui finance la moitié des costumes et des décors alors il faut être polis, surtout qu'elle a convaincu son mari de nous prêter sa collection de canne-épées." Il se tourna vers l'oiseau, qui chuchota de manière très audible « Et de clouer le bec aux vieux Sangs-Purs qui nous menaçaient d'un procès pour outrage aux valeurs patrimoniales. J'aurais su plus tôt que Scrimgeour était un descendant de Léodagan, j'aurais proposé qu'on monte « Hélène et les garçons », ça aurait été plus simple... »

_Les élèves s'arrachèrent à regret à la contemplation du coffre, hochèrent la tête et partirent retirer leurs costumes. Alors que Sophie tentait de se glisser légèrement de côté pour apercevoir l'intérieur du coffre, la pièce se fit floue autour d'elle, et elle fut entraînée vers une autre aventure. Elle eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un "Mais !" plein de déception…_


End file.
